nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
United States presidential election in Minnesota, 2008
The 2008 United States presidential election in Minnesota took place on November 4, 2008 throughout all 50 states and D.C., which was part of the 2008 United States presidential election. Voters chose 10 representatives, or electors to the Electoral College, who voted for President and Vice President. Minnesota was not considered to be a swing state in 2008. A blue state, Democrats have the edge in presidential elections. Barack Obama carried the state with 54.06% of the vote in 2008 over John McCain's 43.82%. Minnesota has not voted Republican since Richard Nixon in 1972. It is a strong blue state. Caucuses *Minnesota Democratic caucuses, 2008 *Minnesota Republican caucuses, 2008 Campaign Polling In the aftermath of the GOP National Convention that was highlighted by a well delivered and received speech by vice presidential nominee Governor Sarah Palin, a strong Obama lead tightened into a very narrow polling lead. However, when the September financial crisis irreparably damaged McCain's chances at victory, McCain remained competitive in Minnesota for some time after Obama had pulled away in other states such as Michigan and Wisconsin. At no time, however, did polls indicate that John McCain was ahead in the state, and Obama eventually did pull away from John McCain. Fundraising John McCain raised a total of $2,423,705in the state, while Barack Obama raised $6,058,168.http://www.fec.gov/DisclosureSearch/MapAppState.do?stateName=MN&cand_id=P00000001 Advertising and visits Obama and his interest groups $3,006,784. McCain and his interest groups spent 4,467,107.http://www.cnn.com/ELECTION/2008/map/ad.spending/ The Republican ticket visited the state 9 times to Obama one time.http://www.cnn.com/ELECTION/2008/map/candidate.visits/ Analysis Although Minnesota, a Democratic-leaning state, had voted for the Democratic presidential candidate of every election since 1976, the margin of victory had been narrow in the past two presidential elections. With this in mind, Republicans targeted the state for the 2008 election, holding the 2008 Republican National Convention in Minneapolis-St. Paul. Although the state swung more Democratic in 2008 and Barack Obama performed better here than John Kerry did in 2004, the swing was smaller than the national average so the state did trend Republican in 2008. During the same election, a contentious U.S. Senate battle took place between incumbent Republican U.S. Senator Norm Coleman and Democrat Al Franken, a liberal comedian. The close election resulted in two court appeals, which both eventually declared Franken the winner, which caused Coleman to concede. At the state level, Democrats picked up two seats in the Minnesota House of Representatives and one seat in the Minnesota Senate. On Election Day, Obama won Minnesota by a comfortable margin, piling up 2-1 margins in Hennepin County (Minneapolis) and Ramsey County (St. Paul). Obama also ran evenly in the Minneapolis suburbs and rural Minnesota. However, McCain mostly held the same counties Bush won in the Republican base of central Minnesota . In contrast, the Republican base simply collapsed in neighboring Midwestern states such as Wisconsin and Michigan. While Obama still won the state with ease, GOP efforts and the Republican National Convention led to a better Republican performance than seen in neighboring states in the Upper Midwest. Results Results Breakdown By congressional district Barack Obama carried five of the state’s eight congressional districts in Minnesota, including one seat held by a Republican. John McCain carried three congressional districts, including one seat held by a Democrat. Electors Technically the voters of Minnesota heir ballots for electors: representatives to the Electoral College. Minnesota is allocated 10 electors because it has 8 congressional districts and 2 senators. All candidates who appear on the ballot or qualify to receive write-in votes must submit a list of 10 electors, who pledge to vote for their candidate and his or her running mate. Whoever wins the majority of votes in the state is awarded all 10 electoral votes. Their chosen electors then vote for President and Vice President. Although electors are pledged to their candidate and running mate, they are not obligated to vote for them. An elector who votes for someone other than his or her candidate is known as a faithless elector. The electors of each state and the District of Columbia met on December 15, 2008 to cast their votes for President and Vice President. The Electoral College itself never meets as one body. Instead the electors from each state and the District of Columbia met in their respective capitols. The following were the members of the Electoral College from the state. All 10 were pledged to Barack Obama and Joe Biden:http://www.sos.state.mn.us/docs/2008_presidential_candidates_and_electors.pdf *'Arthur A. Anderson' *'Jim Gremmels' *'Dave Lee' *'Al Patton' *'Joan M. Wittman' *'William J. Davis' *'Benjamin F. Gross' *'Matt Little' *'Jackie Stevenson' *'Susan Kay Moravec' *'Donyta J. Wright' was elected to be an elector, but when she did not appear for the ceremony, she was replaced by alternate Moravec through a drawing.http://citizenelector.us/ References See also Minnesota Category:Minnesota elections, 2008 2008